


all i ever wanted was for us to grow together

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Sokka/Suki/Zuko Family Fics [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Suki (Avatar), Past Relationship(s), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Zuko/Suki (Avatar), Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Suki agrees to spend the summer in the Fire Nation and train Zuko's new set of guards. She's excited to spend time her free time with both Sokka and Zuko and doesn't think any old (or new) feelings will be an issue. Life tends to be a little more complicated.Prequel to 'all i ever wanted was love' and 'all i ever wanted was to make you happy' but should stand alone as well!
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sokka/Suki/Zuko Family Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809598
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	all i ever wanted was for us to grow together

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little bit more context for Suki and Zuko's relationship, as well as the scene that comes directly after this fic in 'all i ever wanted was love', but this fic should still stand on its own.
> 
> Now I have done a fic from each of their POVs. I hope you enjoy it!

"You're going to spend the summer back with Zuko in the Fire Nation capital?" Ty Lee asked, pulling a bit of a face. She never tried to hide her concern.

"Yeah, I'm going to work on training his new guards," Suki said, fiddling with the teacup in front of her. "That way he knows they have the best training."

Ty Lee stood from the table in the communal dining hall, walking away with a determined look. Around them were the sounds of the other warriors and trainees, loud and joyful. The Kyoshi Warriors had grown in the last nine years to be a larger, more diverse, and stronger group of warriors. Because they were out of wartime as well, the environment was lighter, though the comradery was no less strong. Suki always missed it when she was doing missions elsewhere.

Ty Lee returned and sat back down, setting down a bottle of plumberry wine. She downed her tea and looked expectantly at Suki. Suki rolled her eyes and copied, downing the tea like a shot and then watching as Ty Lee filled the cup with alcohol as soon as she set it back on the table.

Ty Lee drank her first cup much as she had the tea, tossing it back, refilling it. Suki raised a brow and sipped her own. It was as strong as it was sweet. She waited for Ty Lee to speak, and once she had her second cup tea filled, Ty Lee looked her in the eye and asked, "Is that a good idea?"

"Helping Zuko?" Suki said innocently, suddenly tempted to down her wine as Ty Lee had. She decided not to ignore the temptation.

Ty Lee gave her an unimpressed look. "Suki," she said, before swallowing more wine herself. "Don't play dumb with me. You know I hate that."

"Sorry," Suki said, picking the bottle of wine up. She sipped directly from it.

"Let's go for a walk," Ty Lee said, pushing back from the table. Suki nodded and followed. It wouldn't be good for the young recruits to see two of their generals get drunk off fruit wine.

The spring evening on Kyoshi island was filled with the soft sounds of insects. Suki followed Ty Lee down to a hidden cove the senior warriors kept for themselves. No one was around as Suki and Ty Lee sat in the sand, passing the wine back and forth as the sunset over the ocean.

"So, let's examine this," Ty Lee said. "Do you think it's a good idea to spend the summer with not just one of your exes, but two?"

"You know Sokka and I parted amicably years ago, and same with Zuko," Suki said, pulling her knees up, and resting her chin on them. "Zuko and I weren't anything serious from the start. We both knew it wouldn't last."

Ty Lee continued to look unimpressed. She was always much more direct with her emotions and Suki admired her for that, even if it was annoying now. "Even if all that is the case-"

"Which it is!"

"-no one, not even you, is indifferent to the fact you will be spending the summer with two of your exes, who are dating each other," Ty Lee finished, looking smug as she had finally gotten around all of Suki's evasions.

"Indifferent, no," Suki said because that was an easy truth to admit. "They’re both two of my best friends. We’ve been through a lot together and we’re a good team!” Suki took a breath and got to the point. “And anyone can see how good they are for each other. I’m thrilled for them."

"I'm not saying you're not happy for them." Ty Lee passed the bottle back over. Suki took it more gratefully than she wanted to admit. This was for the best though, get it all out into the open. Have her deal with her shit. "But I’ve also seen you with both of them. You don't always behave as exes do."

"You're saying I still have feelings for who? Sokka or Zuko?" Suki asked, and then took a long drink. The tips of her fingers and toes were starting to tingle slightly, so she knew the alcohol was doing as it intended.

Ty Lee gave her an even more withering look than any so far that night, which was saying something. "I'm saying I think you still have feelings for both of them."

Of course, Ty Lee could get to the heart of it, of what Suki had happily ignored for years because that was the easiest thing to do. She knew she had loved them both, or she wouldn't have dated them. The fact that it was now five years since she had been with either Sokka or Zuko, romantically. She knew her feelings for both had changed and shifted as they all grew up.

"It's complicated," Suki settled for. "Besides, there isn't anything I can act on. They’re both happy. Have been for over a year now. It's not like I can get in the middle of that, even if I were to choose. I’d like to think of myself as a better friend than that."

"Why choose?" Ty Lee grinned then, snagged the bottle before it slipped through Suki's fingers.

"Because even though I could love them both, I’ve no idea if that would work for them," Suki said. "I can't risk their happiness for my own."

"Sounds like something you should talk with them about," Ty Lee said. "Probably without wine." She laughed at the look Suki shot her. "They’re both much more emotionally mature now. We all are."

"I know," Suki said. "We're not kids anymore. I still feel selfish though. I don't want to risk it."

"I understand," Ty Lee said, instead of trying to sway her. Suki looked over and saw the other woman was now staring thoughtfully at the sunset. "Will you be okay though? That's what I really want to know."

Suki thought about that, feeling a little hazy from the wine. "Yeah, I'll be just fine," she decided. "And if I'm not-"

"Send a hawk my way," Ty Lee smiled, throwing her arms around Suki's shoulders. Suki leaned into the familiar weight. "And I'll be there."

"You spend a lot of time in the Fire Nation capital anyway," Suki smiled, relaxing.

"Well, it’s where my girlfriend is," Ty Lee agreed. "But Mai wouldn't mind if you came to crash with us. If you need a break."

"Thanks," Suki said, resting an arm around Ty Lee's waist. Together, they held each other up, cheeks warmed despite the spring breeze. "I may just take you up on that."

"Suki!" Sokka's yell was the first thing she heard as she stepped into the entry room. She opened her arms before he came crashing into her. He held her close, and she was struck once more by how tall he had gotten. She wasn't short by any means, but Sokka had at least five inches on her.

"Sokka," she laughed, and slowly pulled apart. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you! I was so excited when you agreed to come help with the training," Sokka beamed, hands resting on her upper arms. She wasn't in her armor, just a light tunic. Even the Fire Nation spring was too warm. Sokka similarly was dressed in an armless tunic and light pants of Southern Water Tribe design and looked as handsome as ever.

"Help with the training?" Suki raised a brow, reaching out to give Sokka's chest a light push. "Have you started on them without me?"

"Had to make sure they were at least up to speed," Sokka assured. He turned, an arm resting across her shoulders as he led her further into the palace. "I might be a politician now, but I still keep my skills sharp."

"Certainly," Suki said, smiling up at him. "You making sure the Fire Lord can still defend himself?"

"He does." Zuko stepped out of the room Suki knew to be his office and where he spent most of his time when he was not in the throne room. "Thank you for coming, Suki."

"Of course," Suki assured, stepping from under Sokka's arm to cross the space. Zuko hugged her, the familiar warmth that always surrounded him a comfort, even in the heat of the Fire Nation.

This felt a little too much like coming home. And considering Suki had just left what was supposed to be her home, had always been her home even during all the years of the war and after, the thought made her pause. Maybe Ty Lee had been right to worry about her and what feelings this summer might bring up.

As she and Zuko parted, the weight of Sokka's arm settled once more over her shoulder. His other hand settled on Zuko's lower back, and Zuko smiled up at him as if Sokka placed the sun in the sky. Sokka caught sight of that and pressed a kiss to Zuko's hair.

Suki looked away and found it was easy to know how she felt about their easy intimacy. The strongest emotion there was happiness, that they had come together. But she had to admit to a little ache at how well they fit together.

She didn't have much time to ponder it though, as Sokka directed them onwards. "The guards have been told they will begin training with you in two days' time," Sokka told her.

"Two days?" Suki asked, looking over at him and then Zuko.

"We wanted to make sure you had some time to rest from the trip over," Zuko explained.

"I don't usually get that sort of luxury," Suki smiled.

"We know," Sokka said. "And we don't want you to feel like you have to work the whole time. We're hoping you get to have some free time too."

"That... that sounds really nice," Suki said, trying to think of the last time she just had downtime. It had been around a year ago when Toph had decided they needed to go on a field trip together. (Toph tended to pop up right when you needed her to and swept you away. She had been doing it for years now, just appearing and yelling “field trip!” before earthbending you on an adventure).

"First up, we have a fancy dinner," Sokka said. "And we'll be taking it in Zuko's rooms, so we don't need to be presentable and diplomatic."

"It’s mostly from the different restaurants that have opened up in the city," Zuko said, sounding proud. "We have places serving food from across the four nations."

"One of Aang's air acolytes even opened up a place." Sokka sounded just as proud. Considering the work he had been doing as the Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe, it was only fair.

"Lots of change from when I was last here," Suki smiled at them both. "I can't wait to explore the city."

"We can show you around!" Sokka enthused, pulling Suki a little closer. "Come on, it's not like we got to have any summer fun as kids. Now's the time!"

"I look forward to it," Suki said, and ignored the voice in the back of her head that sounded like Ty Lee, telling her she was setting herself up for disaster.

"You look like you're in need of a real sparring partner," Zuko's voice entered the training grounds. The last of her students were leaving, giving hurried bows to the Fire Lord as they passed.

"They're not that bad," Suki said, and it was true. The group was rather young and green, but she could see why they had been hired to be the future guards of the Fire Lord.

"No, but they're no match for you." Zuko was by her side now. He was already dressed more plainly than he usually would be, and as he came beside her, he took off his crown hairpiece and began wrapping his hands.

"Hand to hand?" she asked, stopping her organization of the training gear, turning to face Zuko with a challenge of a smile.

"No bending, no fans." Zuko's own smile was an answer to that challenge. He pulled off an outer layer so that he was now just dressed in tunic and pants, none of his fancy robes in the way. Suki was dressed the same. She had not bothered to put on full armor outside of the first day of training when she needed to establish herself to the new guard recruits.

"Alright, let's see what you can remember." Suki headed for the center of the field and Zuko followed. She had trained and sparred with him extensively while working as a guard and later when they dated to help blow off the steam of frustrating council meetings.

"So little faith in me," Zuko teased, rolling his shoulders. 

Suki put her hair back up and moved to stand across from him. "I believe you, I just know I kick ass. Otherwise, why ask me here?"

Zuko looked thoughtful then nodded. "I’ll give you that."

"Enough talk," Suki grinned and Zuko laughed. 

She took the opening to lung at him, looking to sweep his legs out from under him. He dodged, barely, rolling out of the way. Suki stood and came at him again. He caught her hands, and she let him grapple with her. Before long she had him on the dusty ground, arms held behind him.

"Do you yield?" she asked.

"Best two out of three." Was the answer.

"Alright, but this is one for me," Suki stood and offered her hand. Pulling him up, she found Zuko was smiling as much as she was.

Sokka found them there, laughing at the fact Suki had Zuko grappled between her thighs. "Are you roughing up the Fire Lord?"

"I just beat him in a challenge, I think I'm Fire Lord now," Suki said, blowing some of Zuko's long hair out of her face.

"That's not how this works," Zuko grumbled.

"That's probably for the best," Suki let him go. Sokka offered a hand to them both and tugged them up. He was dressed in nice clothes, so he must have just come from a meeting himself. "I'm the only non-politician here and that’s on purpose."

"You'd be great at it though," Zuko said. Suki remembered helping read over drafts of laws. She bet Sokka was able to give him better advice than she had.

"I would smack someone with my fans within the first week," Suki countered, crossing her arms and pulling a face.

"Honestly, I think some of them need that," Sokka said with a huff. "I just listened to the biggest pile of hippocow shit I have heard in a long time. And you know what it was all about? About twenty feet on a trading ship. Who cares!"

"Ambassador Lee apparently," Zuko said, shaking his head. His hair was falling from the messy topknot he had it in, flowing over his shoulders.

"See, this is why it's important I’m not a politician," Suki said, and her grin was back. "Because now I can ask if you want me to prank him. Just a little prank, no way it could cause an international incident."

Sokka's face lit up. "That would be amazing. Yes. Yes please."

That was how Suki glued Ambassador Lee's teacups to his table and changed all his curtains to a slightly different red. Things Sokka assured would annoy the man to no end. It was a good distraction from thinking about the feelings that came up around sparring with Zuko and Sokka smiling at them.

"Get your best “night out on the town but pretending we aren’t war heroes” outfit on," Sokka said, bursting into her room. She turned and watched him as he threw himself onto her couch. He did a double-take when he noticed that she was dressed in just her loose pants and breast band. He turned away and rested an arm over his eyes.

Suki snorted at him, tossing a dirty shirt in his direction. "That's what you get for wandering in here like you own the place."

"Fair, fair, I learned my lesson," Sokka said.

"You're lucky I just finished bathing, or we would be in for a whole scandal," Suki said, and she moved to find an outfit that fit the specifics Sokka was asking for.

Sokka laughed at that, eyes still covered. "Not like Zuko and I aren't already a scandal waiting to happen."

"Anyone give you any issues?" Suki asked, trying to sound a proper amount of concern and not like she was fishing for info on whose ass needed to be kicked.

Sokka saw through her. "No, and no there’s no one you need to find and "talk too.""

"Just wanted to be sure, because my fists are all for talking," Suki said, slipping some silver bracelets on one arm. "Alright, I'm decent."

Sokka took his arm from covering his eyes and there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" he called, and Suki just rolled her eyes.

Zuko stepped in and caught her look of fond exasperation. He smiled and asked, "Is he bothering you?"

"Hey!" Sokka protested. "I’m being an amazing companion. Suki, you look lovely, that's perfect."

Suki had dressed in reds, because Sokka had as well, and pulled her hair into a proper Fire Nation topknot. Zuko was dressed down, his hair loose to better hide his scar. He also had a light hooded cloak, which would be unnecessary with the heat but helped his disguise. 

"Thank you Sokka," she said before turning to Zuko. "We're seeking out without letting your guards know." It was a statement, not a question.

"But I'll have two of the world's finest warriors with me," Zuko said. "Besides, the new guards aren't like how it was when you and Ty Lee were guarding me."

"I've tried to make friends with some of them, and they even resist my charms," Sokka explained, pushing himself up to stand.

"Truly inconceivable," Suki teased.

"I know, right!" Sokka walked over to Zuko and fussed with his disguise. Zuko let him with a soft smile, reaching up to fix Sokka’s hair as well.

Suki suddenly wondered how often they did this to go on dates. Should she come along? Yes, she was being silly. Sokka had been the one to invite her. "Are we using my room as the escape route?" she looked towards the window. There was a roof close below and she could see a path to the ground."

"Yes, no one will suspect a thing," Sokka said, turning to look as well, apparently satisfied with Zuko's clothes now.

"Alright, follow me," Suki snagged her fans to slip discreetly into her belt before opening the paper windows and climbing out. Sokka followed, then Zuko, who closed the window behind them.

Suki knew her way around the palace from her years serving as Zuko's bodyguard. Here and there Zuko had slowly been changing things to make it more welcoming, but nothing major enough to throw her off. 

Once they got to the city, Sokka took the lead, taking her hand and Zuko's so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Sokka's hand was warm and callused, and it felt like her own fit perfectly in it. She wondered if Zuko felt the same way.

They ended up on a street that Suki knew well. After Zuko ended his great grandfather's laws criminalizing homosexuality, the street became more openly known as the place to go within the local (and also visiting) queer community. There had been a few businesses there before, huddled together to create community against the prejudice of the Fire Nation of the time. Now other businesses had joined in, including a safe house for anyone who needed, funded from the palace coffers. A theater had also appeared and Suki had a suspicion that Zuko might have had a hand in funding that as well. Sokka definitely had a hand in the poetry night that was advertised on one of the posters on the building.

The theater was their destination and they had seats near the back, hidden from others but with a decent view of the stage. It was a version of Love Among the Dragons, but several of the characters' genders had been changed. Zuko was absolutely riveted, which was cute, while Sokka would sometimes lean over and whisper along with the lines. Apparently, this was not their first time seeing the production.

When it was done, they left with the crowd and Sokka led them to a little shop specializing in Southern Water Tribe style food, including noodle dishes. Suki wouldn't say she enjoyed sea prunes, but there were plenty of other options for her to choose.

As they were waiting for food, Sokka lounged back against the wall, and the pillows they were seated on. "Zuko, how did you like it?"

"They did an amazing job, as always," Zuko smiled softly. "Thank you for taking me again. I know that’s about the hundredth time."

"Yeah, but I like watching you enjoy it," Sokka said. "And seeing you smile." Zuko ducked his head, hiding his smile in his falling hair, only for Sokka to lean forward and tuck it behind Zuko's ear. "Ah ah, nope I want to see it."

Zuko rolled his eyes but didn't shake Sokka off. Suki knew she was smiling as well, thinking again of the way they fit together. Zuko chose the play, Sokka chose the food. She’d bet they traded-off whenever they go out. She remembered when she had heard they were dating, her happiness. Suki knew them both, knew the ways they thought and acted. All the good and bad. It was already clear to everyone that Sokka and Zuko were a political team that was unmatched. Suki knew they understood each other, knew how to do the work that was best to help others.

They also were both secret romantics and had big hearts that could be hidden behind the types of masculinity that the Water Tribes and Fire Nation had. She was distracted from these thoughts when the waiter came back and placed their bowls in front of them.

Sokka’s full focus turned on the food, and Suki and Zuko shared a smile across the table.

"And then-" Sokka had to pause because he was laughing too hard. He's leaning against the headboard, Zuko's head in his lap, and Suki found herself leaning against one of the bottom bedposts. Zuko had settled after he’d massaged the leg Sokka broke during the end of the war, despite Sokka’s protesting he wasn’t an old man and the rain didn’t make it ache. There were cups and a few different bottles of several types of alcohol on a tray that was now on the floor beside the bed.

"And then the ambassador looked him in the face and challenged Sokka to an agni kai," Zuko finished for him because it seemed that Sokka was not going to be able to get control of himself.

"No," Suki snorted. "You can't be serious."

"Ah, it was so good! You should have seen his face after he took a few seconds to think about what he had just said!" Sokka wiped a tear from his eye. "I told him that I might be able to take him up on it, but I would have to do some inventing first."

"I'm sure he took that really well," Suki tried to stop herself laughing more because her ribs were starting to hurt. It was a lost cause.

"He stormed out of the room without looking back," Zuko reported.

"I think he was firebending with his face, he was so flushed in embarrassment," Sokka added, beginning to absentmindedly start putting little braids in Zuko's hair.

"It's for the best that he left," Zuko said, growing a little more serious. "I’ve tried not to make the habit my father had of fighting my advisors, but..."

"Luckily you know I don't need you to defend my honor," Sokka assured, giving a little tug to the hair he held. Zuko gave his chest a light smack.

"I wish I’d been there," Suki said, picking absently at the bedding. "I have no such qualms."

"Now that wouldn't be a fair fight," Sokka laughed again. "You are far superior to a warrior. He'd need his bending just to have a chance."

Zuko hummed in agreement. "Though Sokka has now figured out a... solution to the bending."

Something clicked for Suki. "Oh my spirits, is this why you sent me a letter vaguely referencing fire and ways to propel oil?"

"Maybe?" Sokka said as Zuko laughed.

"It's ridiculously dangerous," Zuko said once he had regained composure. Suki realized she had been staring and quickly turned her gaze towards the floor. It was hard not to stare when Zuko laughed.

"I think it's just normally dangerous," Sokka pouted.

"No flaming oil in the palace," Zuko threatened. "I'll make it a law."

"But what about the lamps!"

"You're working on some mechanical flames anyway," Zuko said with a shrug.

Suki found herself laughing again, as she leaned over and grabbed a bottle from the floor. As she straightened, she found they were both looking at her. "What? Have I somehow spilled wine on my face?"

"No, no," Sokka assured, smiling at her. "Ah, you going to take his side or mine?"

"About finding ways to throw flaming oil? I think Zuko's right on this one," Suki said, taking a sip from the bottle. When Sokka reached for it, she passed it his way.

"Fine," Sokka sighed dramatically, before hiding a smile by drinking from the bottle. "I guess if it is two to one..."

"It is," Zuko said, rolling his eyes for Suki to see.

"Sorry Sokka," Suki said without meaning it at all. She pushed herself up and off the bed. "Now I need to get some sleep. The guards won't train themselves."

"See you at breakfast?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, come join us before you have to get to work," Sokka said. "We have meetings going on most of tomorrow, so we're starting the day right with a feast."

"Yeah, I'll swing by," Suki smiled, picking up her shoes from near the door. She held herself up on the door frame for a moment, as bending over showed her just how much the alcohol had affected her. "Night!" she called over her shoulder as she slipped through the door.

"Night!" Sokka's voice followed her before she closed the door.

Suki leaned against it, breathing in the cooler night air. It wasn’t enough to stop her less than sober thoughts. Part of her wondered what it would be like to stay... Probably not much different than how the night so far had passed. That made her heartache because it would be so easy. She knew how easy it would be for her to fit with them. She could shape her life around them if they wanted her to. She knew they wouldn’t ask for that though. 

It almost hurt how well they got along, which was a silly thought.

Suki pushed off the door and moved back towards her room. She should send a message...

"Can I say “I told you so?”" Ty Lee asked when she opened the door to Suki.

"Good to see you too," Suki said with a laugh.

Ty Lee pulled her in for a hug and then danced out of the way. Suki kicked off her shoes and followed. The little house was dark and cool, a relief from the heat of the summer. It didn't look like the house that the daughter of a noble line would own, but Mai had settled into it when she moved out. She'd lived for many years helping to support her family once her father went to prison and Suki guessed that she didn't feel the need for the type of space she had when she was growing up.

In fact, the simple house felt more to reflect who Mai really was, someone who wasn't caught up with treasures or fashion. There were unique pieces of art and different knives on the walls, as well as plenty of places for books and scrolls. She spent most of her days working, but at the moment she was home and settled in the living room as Suki walked in.

"I thought I told you not to say that to her," Mai sighed, but a smile played at the corners of her mouth as Ty Lee sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, but I really did tell her so," Ty Lee defended.

"I'm right here," Suki protested, as she sat across from them and helped herself to the tea that was on the table. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about my relationship troubles."

"What relationship?" Ty Lee asked. Suki knew she wasn't being cruel, just teasing, so she laughed. Ty Lee was someone who really couldn’t be cruel, she understood people too well.

"Fair," Suki finally said and pulled a face.

"You don't think talking out your feelings will help?" Ty Lee asked. "Your aura is all tangled right now."

"Oh." Suki drank her tea instead of giving a real answer.

"We can talk about it," Mai said. "Or we can find something to do to take your mind off of it."

"You think it's pointless to even think about it?" Suki asked her, looking Mai in the eyes. She knew Zuko well, possibly better even than Suki or Ty Lee.

"I really couldn't say," Mai offered.

"You can't, or you don't want to?" Suki pushed.

"I can't," Mai said. "I honestly don't have an answer. I don't agree with Ty Lee though. I think you’re right that you shouldn’t talk to them about it."

"Oh come on! We're adults and adults communicate," Ty Lee said, turning to her girlfriend. "I think Suki should ask or at least put herself out there."

"No, I think the mature thing is to leave it be." Mai rested a hand on Ty Lee's leg. "I think they should approach Suki, or nothing should happen."

"But they might not know their feelings! You know how Zuko gets."

"I also know he's happy," Mai murmured, and Ty Lee fell silent. "I don't want to see him get hurt when he's happy."

Suki nodded. "I agree."

Mai gave her a small smile. "So you want to go get drunk? Maybe pick someone up?"

Suki let out a little laugh and it was almost real. "I don't think I am ready for the second point yet, but yeah. I'd love to."

"Great," Mai stood and walked towards the door. "Come on."

"Wait I want to do my makeup!" Ty Lee called. "Suki, let me do yours too."

"Fine," Mai grabbed a book and sat back down. "It's probably a little early anyway."

Ty Lee kissed Mai's cheek again, before standing and grabbing Suki's arm. Suki let herself be dragged away.

Suki knew it wouldn't make sense to try and avoid Sokka or Zuko. It was her issue that she had feelings for two of her best friends, nothing that was their fault. She wanted to see them and spend time with them. She sat at the table in Zuko's room eating the amazing breakfast that the kitchens had prepared for the Fire Lord. It was a sure way to get the best food in the Fire Nation, if only because Zuko had befriended all the chefs.

It was just Sokka and her at the moment, Sokka reading over some reports while Suki read the newspaper. They passed each other cups of tea or plates of fruit between the pages.

"Morning," Zuko called, as he entered the room. It was clear he had already been up for several hours, immaculately dressed for business. As much as Suki felt she preferred to see Zuko in his more relaxed clothing, he looked good in his deep red, official robes. The layers of fabric did little to hide his broad shoulders of a soldier and only seemed to extenuate his waist.

Sokka grabbed his hand to give the knuckles a quick kiss. "The trade meeting went well?"

"Yes, and I think you're right," Zuko chuckled. "Ambassador Pak is not a morning person and wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible."

"Is Pak the one-" Suki asked, remembering a conversation from a few days ago when Zuko needed to take some stress out on the training grounds again.

"Who talks forever, yes," Zuko groaned. "Apparently that has to do with caffeine consumption because that was the briefest meeting I've had with him by an hour."

Sokka grinned, moving over so Zuko could side beside him instead of just on the arm of the couch. "See, there needs to be a strategy in meetings as well as on the battlefield."

Zuko rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, then nodded in thanks as Suki passed him a cup of tea. "Of course, Ambassador Sokka."

"Asshole," Sokka said fondly, pressing a kiss to Zuko's cheek.

With the warmth growing in her chest, Suki thought, 'Oh I really am fucked.'

"They're making great progress," Sokka observed, as he came to stand beside her on the edge of the training field, nudging his shoulder against her own.

"Yeah, they should be ready to take on their duties when I leave next month," Suki said, uncrossing her arms. The backs of their hands brushed. Instead of such contact getting easier, Suki found it was something she almost longed for. It was too easy to be around them.

"You're really leaving that soon?" Sokka asked, sounding surprised. Suki looked over at him to find him frowning.

"Yeah, I'm just here for the summer."

"Right." Sokka was getting the look he did when he was coming up with a plan. "Well, then we need to make the most of the time we have left! There are so many things in the capital we still want to show you."

Suki smiled. "I'd like that. It's nice to just be able to... exist."

"We didn't get much of that growing up," Sokka agreed. "Need to make up for it now. Let me come up with something we can do tonight."

"I'd be fine just going to the beach with some wine and snacks," Suki said. "Think I could use a break."

"Maximum relaxation, I hear you." Sokka grinned, walking away backward so he was still facing her. "See you at the royal quarters in two hours!"

Suki waved at him her agreement, before turning her attention back to the trainees. They were giving her some curious looks and Suki just crossed her arms once more. "Switch partners and go through the forms again."

They did so without a single complaint.

She’d made it. The guards were trained, the summer was winding down, and she was going to be heading back to Kyoshi Island. Suki hadn’t thought much of what she would do next, but knew she would look fondly back on this summer no matter what. She was in her room beginning to pack, pausing here and there over items she had been gifted by either Sokka or Zuko.

She was going to miss them. Suki decided she should come back to visit more often and not let so much time go by. But she would probably give herself a little space. Maybe start dating more seriously. Who knew what would come next. Taking a new job might be a good idea. She’d reach out to Toph to see if she had any leads...

“Suki!” The door burst open, revealing Sokka. Zuko was close behind him and both seemed slightly out of breath. “Oh good, you’re still here.”

Suki set down the robes she was folding. “My airship doesn’t leave for almost two hours.”

“Don’t go!” Sokka took a step closer.

“Why not?” Suki frowned. “Did something happen?”

“We wanted to talk with you about something before you left,” Zuko clarified.

Sokka nodded, before gesturing to the chairs. “Will you sit?”

“Ah, sure,” Suki felt confused, trying to figure out what they might want to talk with her about. They’d gone out to dinner the night before, a final adventure before she left. It had been really nice but they had talked about everything and anything... she didn’t know much of what else there would be to say except “see you soon”.

Sokka settled on a chair, and Zuko remained standing. Suki could tell from his fidgeting that he wanted to pace. She didn’t really feel like sitting herself, leaning her hip against the couch across from them and waited.

“Okay, please don’t be mad-” Sokka started.

“Great start,” Suki gave a fond huff. “Let’s go straight to the point.”

Sokka looked up at Zuko. Zuko cleared his throat. “Sokka and I were talking and...” he did start pacing now.

“And?” Suki tried to hide a laugh because they were really in a state here. Instead, she took pity on them, stepping closer and resting a hand on each of their arms. “It’s okay, we’ve been through everything. What can be worse than Zuko burning down my village?”

Zuko covered his face with a free hand as Sokka gave a snort of laughter. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?” he asked.

“Nope!” Suki pinched his arm, causing a slight jump. “And that’s why I can do whatever I want.”

“Do you want a better way to hold him to that?” Sokka asked, leaning forward. 

Zuko looked down at him with mild alarm.

Suki just laughed. “Always.”

“We were wondering, both of us,” Sokka said, pointing between himself and Zuko. “If you might want to stay.”

“We know you're busy and have a lot of work to do!” Zuko said before Suki could respond. “Sokka’s work takes him out of the Fire Nation a lot and sometimes I can travel too.”

“But you are welcome here or anywhere else we are,” Sokka hopped back in before Suki could even open her mouth. “We both really enjoyed you being here.”

Suki felt as if her heart was beating faster than it ever had, including when she, Sokka, and Toph took down a fleet of Fire Nation airships. It sounded like they were asking her --

“I know we dated what now feels like ages ago,” Sokka said and he’d taken to her hand. “And it’s not that I’ve had feelings for you this whole time-”

Suki nodded. “I understand and feel the same. They’re a different set of feelings than when we were 16 and fighting to stop at the end of the world.”

“More stable,” Sokka agreed and she got to watch one of his wide, gorgeous smiles spread over his face.

Suki wanted to kiss it. She let herself think it, before looking towards Zuko.

He looked almost bashful, rubbing the back of his neck. “We have a different history but... yeah. We’re both asking.”

Suki smiled so wide her face hurt. Sokka reached out to poke her cheek. “This looks like a positive reaction.”

“I feel the same way,” Suki said as she leaned closer because this was really happening. This wasn’t some dream because it was awkward and so them and thus perfect.

“Oh good,” Sokka said and he nudged Zuko with his elbow. “See, nothing to worry about!”

“This would be a partnership,” Suki said, looking from one to the other. “We do our best to make this work. I don’t think that’ll be very hard work...”

“But we each have a lot of responsibilities.” Zuko caught her point. They each understood the duties they held to their people. “And often those will need to come first.”

“And that will be frustrating, but we’ll have each other to come home to, to complain to, or celebrate with each other at the end of the day,” Sokka added.

That’s what Suki wanted. That’s what she had been getting a taste of, all summer. She wanted to grow with them, grow together. See how they fit between each other's branches. She had faith they’d pick her up when she needed and she’d do the same for them. She wanted to see their triumphs and to have them cheering her on or backing her up. The world was moving fast and they all played a role in what was to come. But they didn’t need to do it alone.

They had always worked well together.


End file.
